


Adventures of A Sub

by subby_cupcake



Category: Original Story
Genre: BDSM, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Dom - Freeform, Edging, F/M, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, butt plug, daddy dom, penetration sex, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby_cupcake/pseuds/subby_cupcake
Summary: Various smuts about (original characters) Luke and Julie exploring their bdsm relationship. Not an ongoing story, and chapters can be read separately :)





	1. Learning My Place

Julie waited patiently on the edge of the bed for her master. With her eyes closed she awaited her punishment after having been caught masturbating without permission.  
Her dominant, Luke, observed her. She sat as still as she could, hands at her sides on the bed. While he was disappointed that she disobeyed him, he relished any chance to punish her. Knowing she enjoyed it as much as he did, he was almost thrilled to come home and find her spread out on their bed, hand between her legs furiously rubbing herself.  
The look on her face when she saw him standing in the doorway was on priceless. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she threw the covers over her. Ordering her to sit up and await her punishment, he had not let her clean herself up.  
When goosebumps starting appearing on her bare skin, Luke stepped confidently forward and held her hands behind her. With a click, he fastened a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.  
"You can open your eyes now," he whispered into her ear. Julie obeyed. Standing in front of her, he wore tight black boxers and an opened white button up shirt, leaving his muscles on display. The boxers hugged his thighs deliciously, and his sculpted arms and chest rippled with every movement.  
Luke walked to their drawer filled with sex toys, giving her a nice view of his backside. Two toys in particular caught his attention. When he faced her again, he displayed a long baby blue butt plug and soft pink feather in his hand. The vibrating butt plug had a furry tail of the same color attached used dozens of times before, and the feather was a new toy they had just bought.  
Julie's mouth watered at the sight of the vibrator, remembering how many times he had overstimulated her with it, leaving her begging him to stop.  
He laid her facedown over his lap.  
"No counting tonight."  
The first slap was hard, right in the center of her left cheek. The next three were rapid one right after the other and not as hard. He randomly changed cheeks, making her ass red and sensitive. He moved onto her thighs sending her gasping and squirming. Yanking her hair back, he placed his hand around her throat.  
"Stop moving or you'll regret it," he commanded, and she whimpered at his words.  
Continuing, he left hard slaps all over her ass and traveled down her thighs. She felt the sting of each one as the pain progressed with every hit.  
"Daddy! Please, it hurts!" she groaned through her teeth. He answered by spreading her legs wider and landing a harsh slap on her wet pussy.  
"Ugh! Daddy please!" She whimpered as he noticed the cum on his fingers from just one slap.  
"Please, what? Use your words, slut."  
"Please no more spankings!" Five harsh hits landed on her left upper thigh sending her into a fit of moans and writhing. On the last one she screamed from the pain.  
"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." Smirking, he tenderly carressed the area he had just attacked waiting patiently for her response. Trying to calm her breathing, she blinked back tears from her eyes.  
"Please, daddy. It hurts so bad," she whimpered as he brought his finger to the outside of her butthole. A jolt of pleasure went through her, before three rapid spanks hit her cheeks. This time the water spilled from her eyes as she softly sobbed, her ass cheeks a screaming red.  
Softly brushing his hand against her cheek, Dylan gathered up the tears.  
"What's your color?" He asked sweetly, unlike the voice he had been using the rest of the night. After a moment, she squeaked out,  
"Green, sir."  
"That's my girl," he praised as he undid her handcuffs.  
"Lay face up with your arms and legs spread." The sub gladly obeyed, feeling the soft comforter against her aching backside. Luke retrieved rope and a blindfold from their stash.  
"These will feel a lot better than the handcuffs. You deserve it." He smiled at her, showing the rope covered in a soft almost velvet material all the way around.  
"Thank you, daddy!" she chirped, smiling like she wasn't about to get teased and edged to her limit. As he fastened her hands to the bedpost, she tested out how tight they were. After he was done with tying her feet, he again asked her for her color.  
"Green, sir." She was still smiling. Lowering the blindfold on her eyes, he took in the sight of her body, all spread out and ready for him. She was practically dripping.  
Julie gulped from the feeling of the blindfold over her eyes. Losing her sight had always made her slightly nervous, but excited all the same. She expected him to caress her first, but she felt an unfamiliar softness on the tips of her toes. At first it tickled, and her heart picked up anticipating a tickle attack. But it didn't come.  
Luke weaved the feather in and out from between her toes, over the soles of her feet and back until it no longer tickled. Then he drew it over her thighs. She had no doubt she was dripping on the sheets making a mess. Tugging on the ropes, she tried unsuccessfully to move.  
"Please, daddy," she whispered.  
"Please, what whore?" At the name, her face grew hot, and she stuttered on her words.  
"P-please touch my pussy, daddy." Her face became significantly redder after a slap to her face.  
"Whose pussy?" Luke probed, placing his hand around her neck.  
"Your pussy, daddy! Your pussy!" She gasped out the words as his hold on her neck tightened. She relished the feeling of him blocking her airway. The light headedness and excitement from being choked made her hole sopping wet.  
Luke let the feather wander to her folds, teasing it lightly to make her twitch. After a few seconds he removed it, and Julie was almost disappointed before he replaced it with his tongue. He began by drawing shapes and circles with it, eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure to come from her mouth. Julie was embarrassed by her own sounds.  
"Keep moaning for me," he instructed as he inserted a finger into her slick hole.  
"Ughh! Ugh yes daddy!" Her whole body shook as he fingered her. Adding a second digit, he curled his fingers inside of her. Her body was a mess below him. Julie wriggled and writhed, panting and sweating.  
"It didn't feel this good when you were doing it, now did it?" Luke would not let up.  
"No! It didn't daddyyyy!" Julie was now unable to control herself or her body as the pleasure overtook her. In a moment the feeling was gone, for Luke had retracted his fingers. Julie struggled against the ropes tight on her wrists. Desperation was starting to overtake her.  
"You don't get to cum just yet, baby girl," he hummed into her ear. "But if you obey daddy I might let you."  
Luke untied her limbs and ordered her on her hands and knees.  
He got off the bed for a moment to gather lube, as Julie struggled to refrain from touching herself. Luke applied it generously to her hole as well as the butt plug. It slid inside of her, and with the flick of a switch it was buzzing to life.  
Julie moaned at the feeling. It was enough to pleasure her, but not enough to make her cum.  
Luke moved around to her front before pulling down his underwear. His dick sprang up, hitting his stomach.  
"Suck it," he simply said. Julie's lips fit around the tip of it, sucking lightly at first. She licked some pre-cum off of it before pushing it down her throat as far as she could. She couldn't quite deep-throat, but she got close.  
After some sucking, Luke pulled away and upped the setting on the toy's vibration. After removing his clothes, he ordered her onto her back. From that position, he spread and lifted her legs, laying them over his shoulder.  
Her eyes showed her excitement at this new position, as she readied herself for his thick cock. He was seven inches long and very wide.  
Holding her still, he inserted himself inch by inch. Julie whimpered as he made himself fit. His hands groped her breasts as they bounced when he started to thrust. His cock stretched her walls as she gripped at the sheets beneath her desperately trying to steady herself.  
Heat coursed through her body as she lost control of herself. Looking down at her, Luke watched her writhe and struggle to hold in her moans. He fucked her hard and fast. Her sounds were music to his ears, only encouraging him to go faster.  
Luke could tell from her facial expressions that she was getting close to cumming. As he neared his own orgasm, he pounded her into the mattress before shooting his seed inside her, moaning her name. After a few seconds, she followed him cumming around his cock.  
They helped each other ride out their orgasms before Luke held her close against his bare chest. As they came down from their high, they cuddled and whispered sweet "I love you's" before falling asleep.


	2. Daddy's in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a little fun with his sub at the movie theatre. (Sorry this one's a bit rushed)

Julie smoothed down her mini skirt as she checked her reflection in the mirror. She put her hair into two pigtails before lifting her skirt. Underneath she wore pretty pink panties with lace at the edges.   
Bright faced she inserted the bullet vibrator into her underwear at the instruction of Luke. He was taking her to see a movie, but had much more planned than that.   
She rushed to the door at the sound of a knock, and after grabbing the jacket hanging on a hook, she opened it.   
"You look adorable," Luke smiled. He took her hand and led her to his car.   
"Thank you, Luke." In the car on the way to the theatre, Luke placed one hand on the wheel and one on her knee. During a red light, he checked to make sure she followed his instructions.   
"Good girl," he said after feeling the vibrator in her underwear. "Nice panties."   
"I picked your favorite pair!" He chuckled at her, and they rode the rest of the way in pleasant silence.  
Once seated in the theatre, Luke exposed the remote for the vibrator in his pocket.   
After the first five minutes of the movie, Luke turned on the vibrator. It buzzed to life on the lowest setting.   
Julie tried to focus on the movie, but kept glancing at her boyfriend's hand hidden in his pocket.   
Click! Click!  
The vibrations went up two notches, leaving Julie struggling to breathe normally. He switched back and forth between the lowest and highest settings. Moans and whimpers slipped out of her lips, until Luke turned it off altogether.  
"Take off your panties and spread your legs," he commanded.   
"Yes daddy," she whispered as she sat up and let her panties drop to the floor. The cool air was a nice relief on her soaking pussy.   
"Rub yourself." She choked at his words. He wouldn't really expect her to touch herself in a place so public. She was so exposed, feeling practically naked as she spread her legs and teased her folds. Looking up at his face for further instruction, she insert a finger into her hole.  
"Add another finger," he said after a few more minutes. "And go faster. You're doing a pathetic job on purpose. I want you gasping and squirming in your seat." Whimpering, Julie obeyed, picking up the pace and intensity. As she panted quietly, she purposefully kept herself from getting too close to an orgasm.   
"I think I can do a better job of that." And with that, Luke's hand replaced hers, his palm rubbing against her clit as his fingers pushed against her g-spot. Going faster and faster, he watched as her face contorted as pleasure overtook her whole body.   
Julie tried to stop him from making her cum, but he held her hands behind her with his other.   
"You better behave. I can make this even more humiliating for you," he threatened. She let out a whimper louder than intended.   
Unable to hold back, she felt waves of pleasure go over her as the orgasm took over her whole body. Her hips thrusted up into his hand as her body shook.   
"Ughhh!" Several people turned around in their seats curious at the sound. Her face went red while Luke helped her ride out her orgasm.   
When she was finally done, he took her by the hand and led her back to his car. Once inside, he tore off her clothes and positioned her against the window.  
"Give everyone a good show," he growled into her ear before inserting his dick inside her pussy hole. He fucked her from behind, pushing her face and chest into the window. Her nipples hardened from the cold.  
"Daddy, please. People could see me," she begged.   
"That's the point, unless that's not enough for you. Do you want me to open the window?"   
"No!" she squeaked. His cock went deeper into her making her whimper, praying no one would walk by.   
"No, what?" His hand gripped her hair, pulling her head back.   
"No, daddy!" Her heart raced spotting a couple walking from the theatre entrance. They seemed to have the same idea as her and Luke.   
His cock pounded into her with no sign of stopping or slowing. Julie squeezed her eyes shut.   
As she neared another orgasm, Luke's other hand squeezed her neck. He spanked her ass just as the couple walked by.  
"Ugh! Luke!" she screamed, attracting the attention of the couple going by. They stared for what seemed like hours, but was really a few seconds, before moving on towards their car.   
Luke's hand tightened around her airway before inserting a finger in her butt.   
"Cum for me, princess." Her whole body felt like it was on fire as her pussy pulsed around Luke's dick. He had to fight to keep her in that position, holding her tight by the neck. When she finally calmed down, he gathered her in his arms.  
"I'm sorry, baby girl. Was that too much?" His voice was soft and sincere.  
"A little bit, daddy," she muttered into his chest.  
"No more of that. I love you."  
"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
